User talk:Degrassi 4lifeUS
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Say It Ain't So (1) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 17:50, 2012 July 26 hi sorry about the question on the chat. If you dont remember it it was has any one ever had sex.My sister did it because she uses my acountHellokansas123 (talk) 04:28, June 6, 2013 (UTC)KandaceHellokansas123 (talk) 04:28, June 6, 2013 (UTC) i hate youHellokansas123 (talk) 20:16, June 6, 2013 (UTC)Mysteryguy Hi, i'm just writing this message to tell you that there's a new blog on Degrassi Wiki called "Imagine if Eve Torres was on Degrassi". Hi, i'm just leaving a message to tell you that there's a new blog called Katie Matlin and Darcy Edwards. Hi Degrassi4lifeUS, i'm leaving this message to say that i made some edits to my blogs. You can see them if you want and tell others on this wiki. I'm done with this BS about the blog and I can go anywhere I please. That includes chat and i'm not going anywhere. So either you suck it up and deal with it or don't come on chat when I'm on.Lincoln You need your inner eye tested 18:18, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I have a life and my self esteem is just fine. I'm not gonna let a couple of people stop me from going on chat. When I was on chat I was still cool with xav and more people. Now be a big boy and deal with it.Lincoln You need your inner eye tested 18:30, July 8, 2013 (UTC) You finally done?Lincoln You need your inner eye tested 18:45, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Good and i've never hurt anybody on chat. these lies need to stop.Lincoln You need your inner eye tested 18:55, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Stop with this BS ok because i've lsot my patience with it. Get over it. YOU face the facts I made the dare and it's done with. No one is talking nonsense on ym talkpage but you. YOU might need to be the one to get professional help since you can't let it go. Just let it go. What person obsesses over something on the internet? from a stupid game on a wiki. You need to calm down. You won't admit it but I can tell you're very angry and trying to hide it(but you're not doing well). I'm officially done with this and if you message me I won't reply. I would say I feel sorry for you, but that would be a lie, because I honestly don't care about you. Lincoln You need your inner eye tested 19:15, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for doing my challenge here's your Kidencore (talk) 00:55, July 31, 2013 (UTC) New Katie Blogs Hey Degrassi4lifeUS, Here are two new Katie blogs: User blog:Jack Tyler/Katie Matlin Adventures: Chapter 1: Freshman Year User blog:Jack Tyler/Katie Matlin Adventures: Chapter 2: Drugs of Destruction Hi! Interested? http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ParcyDriancfan778/A_Wiki_party_gone_wrong Sign up be-ach! I decided to reset the game cause the MVP twist wasn't working out. So i changed the rules to that so it can work. Get others to sign up too http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ScottieTheHottie/Degrassi_Wiki_Big_Brother ScottieTheHottie 01:17, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ok what happened on chat after I left. I saw you had a problem with Syler. I am curious what that entailed. It was all cool when I left chat.Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 21:38, September 26, 2013 (UTC) He decided to throw a fit, because I told him I didn't want to discuss Mr. Perino anymore, so he called me a penis. He needs to grow up. Look.... You and I aren't exactly good friends. I know that, but.. You can't treat me like shit forever. Do you think you're mother would be proud of you for doing this? Just saying. Don't take this the wrong way. We can be friends or enemies. The choice is yours. P.S. Don't try to get me banned just for bringing up your mother or else I'll get you banned for cruel behavior. Troy Lesson (talk) 22:40, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Let's see her, I left a chat room that you entered because I don't care for you. Didn't verbally attack you, didn't say anything to you in any way shape or form that could be interpreted as rude or hurtful. Time for you to understand that not everybody will like you and get on with your life, and p.s. don't you ever bring up my Mother again. You did not know her and you don't know how she would feel about anything in this world. I will see to it that action is taken against you in the future. Now leave my page and never return, this is a simple request. Goodbye. Name Calling Lmao, I wasn't calling you anything, I just said that because I'm weird. xD Sorry for offending you. ☆ Syler No one's cooler than Pepper Ann 00:53, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Honestly though, you shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. I guess you really don't know me, but I would have kinda figured you were on chat enought times to know that I leave on stuff like that all the time. ☆ Syler No one's cooler than Pepper Ann 04:10, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I do not know you well, and I took it out of context. Let's move past it. I am sorry I jumped to conclussions.. The Voice jw, who's team are you liking so far? omg to be honest, I'm really liking Xtina's team, but I still can't stand her, so idk how thats gonna work out, I also love Adam's team so far. Also a few on Blake's and CeeLo's but not overall. Tori Don't think. Makes life much easier. 00:30, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, Xtina is still pretty annoying IMO, just has good singers so far. I wish they would stop focusing so much on irrelevant backstage with the judges in the first week, and lay off the Blake & Adam bromance so much, because I hate how some good singers are snubbed to snippets and you know they aren't going anywhere when it comes to knock outs because of snippets in Auditions/Battles, of course it isn't gonna change, but still annoys me. But yeah, overall I'm not really big on Cee Lo's team, I mean I like the Romanian pretty boy, that indie girl, Caroline, that auditioned with an Ellie Goulding song, and she ironically reminds me of the indie girl from last season, Caroline Glaser, who I adored - mainly because the style though, not so much the voice. I also liked the first audition, Kat was her name, I sort of wished Adam turned around though, all the others did but I feel like I'm going to be rooting for Team Adam by the time live shows come around, I mean maybe he'll steal her or something, well I hope she's still on by the time of the live shows, because I really like her. Everyone else on his team, couldn't really care. I don't have much of an opinion of Blake's team in general, just people that didn't catch my attention at all (mostly), I thought E.G. Daily was...interesting, to say the least, but when she sings all I can hear is Tommy Pickles singing. I also liked that blonde gal on Blake's team, Holly.. she also reminds me of Caroline Glaser too, especially with her voice, reminds me of her a lot more than the other Caroline, actually, and she's definitely one of my favorites atm (2nd or 3rd maybe). Xtina's team yeah, is pretty good, my favorite is definitely Jacquie, that 16 year old gal on Xtina's team, she auditioned with Amy Winehouse and Cee Lo was obsessed with her boots. And yeah I like almost everyone on her team, but I didn't like that gal with the famous sister, she just didn't do it for me, her sister backstage was entertaining as fuck though, because she was freaking out so much, but what the hell.. actresses... I really like Adam's team overall, unlike the other teams where I don't really like someone(s) or don't have interest in most. But yeah I'd have to say, I can't think of his name off the top of my head, but I also really like the gay guy on Adam's team. Overall atm my favorite would easily be Adam's, but I haven't had the time to watch Tuesday's episode yet though.. don't suppose it matters though because I watched the auditions on YouTube and I doubt my opinion will change because the teams are nearly full now. Tori Don't think. Makes life much easier. 20:00, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Woodland Hills High Dar! Come back to chaaaat. ♥ Damian Spring break forever, bitches. 22:34, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thank you No problem, he treated you like dirt, you deserve better than that (I just made this sound like a romance gone wrong xD) Matt - Keep being yourself. 14:08, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'm on chat. Scandal Hi, I cast you in the Wikians as Scandal Chracters, thought you should see http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mattgaren/Wikians_as_Scandal_Characters Matt - Keep being yourself. 16:34, October 27, 2013 (UTC) OMFG you missed it Okay so, idk if you can come online or if you're even on atm. But let me tell you, with all that shit going on, everyone finally saw the full ''wrath ''of Damian. Me and that bitch Tayler had a fight after calling me a punk ass loser since i never told her i didn't like her. I went on chat, and all hell broke loose. I wish you could have seen it omfg. OH! Can you come on chat? ♥ Damian Drive my heart into the night. 21:48, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey hi That's it You know what I don't give a fuck if nobody likes me here now. I came back for a fresh start and I don't ever want to be friends with you again like you don't want to be friends with me. I realized my mistakes and I learned you were talking a lot of shit to me when i was not around. Anyways have a good life Darryl. --MagicRed (talk) 16:43, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Anyways I am sorry for popping off at you like that. But I do wish the best and I meant that. --MagicRed (talk) 17:10, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas ∗ Tori ∗ You feel me somehow 14:42, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Happy Valentines Day <3 ScottieTheHottie 22:25, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Goochi Hey Big Bro ♥ I was wondering if there was any other way that we could talk outside wiki, and not just talk on chat here and there :D I'm cool with any form of communication if it's cool with you haha. [[User:BreatheMe| dami ]][[User talk:BreatheMe| Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize. ]]' 00:30, October 15, 2014 (UTC)' Hi Darryl I've been reading your posts now for a while and I was always a bit shy to start a conversation :p But anyway, I think you are a really kind person and I don't know if you remember but , you said it would nice to get to know each other so here I am. If you ever want to talk about anything (tv shows,music ,..) , that would be cool . What tv shows do you like ? Ps: thanks for being so nice to me these past fed weeks, I've felt very welcome. :) RewindAndPlay (talk) 23:55, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Happy belated birthday ♥ I apologize for this late message, but I just wanted to wish you a happy belated birthday, Darryl. I know you and I never got to know each other THAT well, which is a shame, because you have always been one of the most well-rounded, intelligent, articulate, strong, and down-to-earth people on the wiki. I know that you always respected me as an admin and as a person and I would like to thank you for always being so genuine, kind, and sincere. You're truly amazing. I hope that you had a wonderful day, because someone as sweet as you deserves the very best. I love you. ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 10:00, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday! I just thought I'd make my annual visit to your talk page (though, I wish I would make a stop here more often) and wish you a very happy birthday, Darryl! I know that you and I don't get to talk very often, but I've always felt very respected by you and I hope you know that the feeling is nothing short of mutual. I've always looked up to your large magnitude of strength, endurance, and capability to be so kind to everyone. You suffer with so many hardships and have dealt with more losses in the past few years than you should ever have to deal with in your lifetime. I admire you for all the resilience you possess. ♥ Thank you for being such a devoted member to this community now for the past several years. You've left a permanent impact amongst us and we're all very lucky to have someone as welcoming as you here. I hope you have a wonderful day and here's to a great year. :D '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 06:20, March 15, 2016 (UTC) That is so so kind of you. Thank you so much Cam, you're kindness is beyond words :).